Teaching Aids
This series of threads are intended as reference materials for Jedi training. They are not mandatory nor are they all-inclusive, but I hope they help. Volume 1: The Force 1. What is the Force? As Jedi, we hear and talk about the Force... pretty much all the time. But do we know what it is? The Force is "an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the Galaxy together." - Obi-Wan Kenobi. Regarding the nature of the Force, there are two main schools of thought. The Living Force is the one the most widely accepted among Jedi. The other is the Unifying Force that has fewer proponents, but quite a few prominent ones (including Grandmaster Yoda). The Living Force: The Jedi believed the Living Force relied on their instincts and were attuned to other living beings around them. They were mindful of the future and the possible consequences of their actions, but remained focused on the present.[ Proponents of the Living Force believe the Force has a Dark Side and a Light Side, and that it connects all living things together, allowing Jedi to communicate with or sense most living things in the Universe. The Living Force is also what is thought to allow the existence of Force Ghosts. The Unifying Force : The Unifying Force was thought to be present in all shining stars, surrounding and penetrating them, thus making all universal things connected by it. The Jedi believed the Unifying Force relied on their understandings and were attuned to space around them. The Unifying Force was believed as having neither the light nor the dark side, putting them at odd with most of the Jedi Order. Followers of the Unifying Force always kept their eyes open for future possibilities. In the end, it resulted in them trying to fulfil a destiny rather than focusing on here and now. Visions of the future were of particular significance to Unifying Force supporters. Yoda was one of the most adamant proponents of heeding visions of the future, though he did not adhere to many of the other views common with the Unifying Force. Many of these Jedi believed a similar philosophy focusing on the flow of time as a whole, ignoring primary use of the Living Force. Note : Midichlorians are never mentioned in the game, and that's quite alright. In our canon, there is no such thing Teaching Aids Vol. 2: The Jedi Code Very early in their training, Jedi Initiates should learn the basic tenets of the Jedi Code and their meaning. As their training progresses, Jedi Initiates and Padawans are expected to meditate on those tenets and learn the more advanced portions of the Jedi Code. 1. The Basic Tenets Those are the 5 verses that are more commonly referred to as the Jedi Code. Every Jedi should know these lines and every Master should teach them to their pupils. They are at the core of Jedi philosophy. There is no emotion, there is peace There is no ignorance, there is knowledge There is no passion, there is serenity There is no chaos, there is harmony There is no Death, There is the Force The interpretation of those verses can vary from master to master, therefore, I won't post their meaning. It's far more interesting if you discuss them with your master/padawan instead. 2. Advanced tenets - the Jedi Code of Conduct The Jedi code also contains a number of articles that form a general code of conduct. They are guidelines that every Jedi in the Order is expected to follow. a) Self-Discipline Self-discipline was one of the key concepts of Jedi behavior, and Jedi Padawans were taught this from a very early age. The lessons started off similar to what might be taught to an ordinary student; however, as the student progressed, so did the complexity of the lessons. Conquer Arrogance "The acceptance of others is not a guarantee. Like everyone else, a Jedi is accepted or not based on his behavior. The Jedi who believes that he is more important than others only demonstrates that his opinion is to be ignored." ―Dooku Jedi were required to learn that, although they were able to use the Force, they were no better than those who could not. Jedi were taught that they were only Jedi because some had taken the trouble to teach them, not because they were superior to others, and that a Jedi Master was only a Jedi Master because he had disregarded his own sense of self-importance and embraced the will of the Force. Conquer Overconfidence "Overconfident thinking is flawed because the Jedi does not take all possibilities into account. He may understand the task at hand, the support of his fellows, and the ramifications of his success, and he may have even planned for unanticipated factors—but he has failed to understand his own capabilities. He has planned only for success, because he has concluded that there can be no failure. Every Jedi, in every task, should prepare for the possibility of failure." ―Vodo-Siosk Baas Many young Jedi students, while learning the ways of the Force, began to believe that they could accomplish anything. Many young Jedi died taking on tasks that were far too difficult for them, not realizing that the Force was only truly limitless to those who had limitless understanding. Conquer Defeatism "Try not! Do, or do not. There is no try." ―Yoda Young Jedi also learned that defeatism was just as dangerous as overconfidence. Although it might have seemed contradictory to the goals of conquering overconfidence, a Jedi would first plan for success, then for failure. Jedi who always plan for failure expected to lose, and usually only used minimal effort—enough to say that they had tried. Conquer Stubbornness "Do not see a lightsaber duel as a choice between winning and losing. Every duel can have many, many outcomes. When you concentrate solely on winning—in lightsaber duels as in everything else—you sully your victory. Winning becomes worse than losing. It is better to lose than to win sorely. And it is always better to end a duel peacefully than to win or lose" ―Rekpa De Jedi would always have been ready to accept defeat if the cost of winning was greater than the cost of losing. Jedi were taught that it was always best to end things peacefully than to win or lose. Conquer Recklessness "Learn to recognize when speed is not important. Race when being first is important; move at your own pace at all other times. It is not necessary to always strike the first blow, to provide the first solution, or to reach a goal before anyone else does. In fact, it is sometimes vital to strike the last blow, to give the final answer, or to arrive after everyone else." ―Wiwa Many young Jedi lacking in self-restraint were always ready to ignite their lightsabers and plunge straight into battle. They perceived a goal and rushed towards it, without any consideration for unseen dangers or other options. And so Jedi were taught that speed did not necessarily lead to success. Conquer Curiosity "Use the Force to satisfy the will of the Force—not to satisfy your own curiosity." ―Odan-Urr Many inexperienced Force-sensitives used the Force to satisfy their curiosity, probing into the business of others. Intruding gave the clear message that the Jedi felt they were above others' privacy. Jedi were taught that although using the Force to discreetly uncover the secrets of others may have been occasionally necessary, it should never become a matter of course, as it would cause great distrust of the Jedi in general. Conquer Aggression "A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack." ―Yoda A sizable number of Jedi, in training, confused the meanings of attack, defense and aggression. Thus Younglings were taught that it was possible for a Jedi to strike without aggression, so long as they acted without recklessness, hatred or anger. A Jedi was permitted to kill in self-defense—only if there was no other option. However, Jedi instructors taught their students that killing, no matter what the circumstances, was not to become commonplace. To conquer aggression, even in combat, a Jedi must have explored every other option, including surrender, before resorting to using lethal force. Jedi who depended on murder were close to the Dark side of the Force. Conquer External Loyalties "A Jedi is a Jedi, first and foremost, and only. For a Jedi to divide his attention between the will of the Force and the will of others is to invite disaster." ―Hoche Trit Each Jedi was expected to remove as many external distractions from his or her life as possible. For that reason, the Order only accepted potential Padawans while they were still young children; they were too young to have already formed strong relationships and forbidden them forming attached relationships later in life. Jedi were not allowed to marry without special dispensation,4 like in the case of Cerean Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, who was allowed to marry several Cerean women because of his people's low birth rate.Jedi were forbidden from taking a political appointment or to accept gifts. They were taught that their loyalty was to be to the Jedi Order, and to nothing else. Conquer Materialism "I wear my robe so that I am warm; I carry my lightsaber so that I am safe; and I keep enough credits for my next meal, so that I am not hungry. If the Force wants me to have more, it finds a way of letting me know." ―Kagoro Jedi were forbidden from keeping more than a few essential belongings. There were two reasons for this; first because they distracted a Jedi from the Force, and second because, as they emerged through the ranks, Jedi were required to leave for missions with extremely short notice, and so having many objects was a burden. It was rare for a Jedi to possess more than they could carry on their person at one time. b) Responsibility Once a Jedi had mastered self-discipline, they could begin to accept responsibility for their actions. Jedi who shunned responsibility were never trained, and Jedi who embraced it were never denied training. Practice Honesty "Let there be truth between your heart and the Force. All else is transitory." ―Surenit Kli'qiy Honesty was the first responsibility that aspiring Jedi were taught. Jedi were permitted to stretch the truth if the situation required it of them, however this was to be done as sparingly as possible. An honest Jedi was always truthful with himself, his Master, and the Council. Honor Your Promises "Deliver more than you promise. The best way to be always certain of this is to deliver much, even when you promise nothing." ―Tho-Mes Drei Jedi were taught that if they made a promise, they should have always been prepared to keep it, or else to have made amends. Thus, a Jedi should never have make a promise he or she was not certain they could keep. Jedi were encouraged to consult their Master before making a promise. Honor Your Padawan "Good call, my young Padawan." ―Obi-Wan Kenobi to his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker A Jedi Master was required to know that he must treat his Padawan with respect. He should never reprimand his Padawan in public, nor punish his Padawan for disagreeing with him. On the other hand, a Master should praise his Padawan, especially in the presence of others. This built the Padawan's confidence, and strengthened the bond between Master and apprentice. Honor Your Master "I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It’s not my place to disagree with you about the boy. And I am grateful you think I'm ready to take the trials." ―Obi-Wan Kenobi to Qui-Gon Jinn By the same token, Padawans were expected to show great respect to their Masters, especially in front of others. Padawans were taught never to disagree with their Masters to the point of argument, and that when they were in discussion with others, Padawans should only address their Masters when they had been addressed themselves. This spared the Master having to apologize for his Padawan's behavior. Honor the Jedi Council "Now must I keep the word I made when only a Jedi Knight I was—a promotion this is not." ―Master Yoda after being invited to join the Jedi High Council Although the Jedi High Council was the ultimate authority of the Jedi Order, it was not possible for the High Councilors to be everywhere at once. Therefore, when the Council sent a Jedi on a mission, the Jedi spoke for and was a representative of the Jedi Council. The Council was forced to answer for the Jedi's words and answers, and so the Jedi would have been careful not to put the Council in a difficult position, as to do so would be to show terrible disrespect for the Council. Honor The Jedi Order "When a Jedi behaves badly in public, an observer might think, 'If this Jedi is a representative of the whole Order, then plainly no Jedi is worth respect.' On meeting a second Jedi, who behaves better than the first, that same person might think, 'Does this say that half the Jedi are good, and half bad?' On meeting a third Jedi, who behaves as well as the second, the person thinks, 'Was the first Jedi an exception, then?' In this way, only by the good behavior of several Jedi can the public be certain that the poor behavior of one Jedi was unusual. Thus, it takes many Jedi to undo the mistakes of one." ―Odan-Urr Every action a Jedi made reflected on the Order. Good deeds boosted the Order's reputation, but poor behavior sometimes caused incurable damage. Jedi were taught to remember that each person they met might not have set eyes upon a Jedi before, and that the acts of the particular Jedi that person would influence their perception of the Jedi Order as a whole. Honor the Law One of the most important roles of the Jedi was to protect the peace and justice of the Republic, and so no Jedi was above the law. Jedi were expected to follow the law the same as they expected others to. Jedi were permitted to break laws, but only when it was required, and only if they were willing to suffer the consequences… Honor Life "Listen to the Force, Cade. A Jedi's first concern is to preserve life." ―Kol Skywalker Jedi were expected never to commit murder, for any reason. However, if confronted with a life-or-death struggle, a Jedi was permitted to kill to complete their mission. This act was not encouraged, as ending life strengthened the dark side; however, if the act was justified—if it saved others' lives, or if the Jedi was acting on the will of the Force—then the light side was equally strengthened. Jedi were also expected to think of those they had killed, and to think of the suffering caused by their deaths. A Jedi who did not care about his victims was on the path to the dark side. 3. Public service Although the Jedi existed to serve the Force, they were funded by the senate because they served the public interest. If Jedi were unable to use the Force, they would continue to serve, because that was their duty. The fact that the Force was real, and that the Jedi were its most prolific and devoted practitioners, only strengthened their resolve to use it for good. Duty To The Republic Although the Jedi and the Republic were dissimilar, and the Jedi Order had no authority over the Republic, the Jedi served the Republic, and were expected to uphold its laws and ideals, and to protect its citizens. However, members of the Order held no rank in Republic hierarchy, and only served when asked; at all other times they stepped aside. This strange agreement between the two parties had stood for so long that no one knew how or why it had come about. Render Aid Jedi were obliged to help those in need of aid whenever possible, and were expected to be able to prioritize quickly. Jedi were taught that while saving one life was important, saving many lives was even more so. This principle did not mean a Jedi had to abandon other goals in every circumstance, but merely that a Jedi must do his or her best to make sure that they aided those who were most in need of assistance. Defend The Weak Similarly, a Jedi was expected to defend the weak from those who oppressed them, ranging from small-scale suffering at the hands of an individual to large-scale enslavement of entire species. However, Jedi were taught to remember that all may not have been as it seemed, and that they should respect other cultures, even if they clashed with a Jedi's moral or ethical code. Jedi were also warned not to act in areas out of their jurisdiction, and to always consider the consequences of their actions. Provide Support At times, it was necessary for a Jedi to stand aside and let other people defend the weak, even if the Jedi felt that they could do a superior job. Jedi were taught that they should assist by word or action as required by the situation, offering advice when requested to, warning when necessary, and arguing only when reason failed. Jedi should remember that they wielded the marvelous tool of the Force, and that they should be prepared to use it only for good. Lightsabers produce their blade by focusing a high-powered beam of light through one or several crystals, of various colors. This process is what gives the lightsaber blade it's color, as well as other properties. Lightsaber crystals are difficult to find and only a few planets in the Galaxy are known to naturally have crystal caves. Those planets include Adega, Ilum (the main source of lightsaber crystals at the time of SWTOR) and Dantooine. These caves usually have a strong presence of the Force and are often fraught with danger. During their training, Jedi initiates or even younglings are sent into one of these caves to look for their lightsaber crystal. During this process, the young Jedi may face certain dangers, puzzles and trials until their crystal is revealed to them. The Jedi did not choose their crystal as much as it was the crystal that chose the Jedi. In order to be successful, the young Jedi must be calm and open their minds and spirits to the Force all around them. Only when they are in the right state of mind will the crystal call upon the young Jedi for them to pick it up. After picking up their crystal, the Jedi had to prepare it for use. This involved meditating upon it for several days until the Jedi and the crystal are attuned to the Force and to one another. Then, the Jedi had to assemble their lightsaber using the crystal they had just prepared. The process of building one's lightsaber required skill, insight as well as a great affinity with the Force and not all were successful on their first attempt. While the initiates had to perform the task on their own, their master would sometimes oversee them, and some of them would even recitate the Crystal Code while their student assembled their weapon: The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined. The crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one. Once the young Jedi's Lightsaber is complete, their master will examine it and deem the assembly a success, or require their pupil to disassemble it and start over. Teaching Aids Vol. 4: The Jedi Trials and the Knighting Ceremony The Jedi Trials, also known as the Trials of Knighthoodm, were the challenges Jedi Padawans were given as pre-requisites for achieving Knighthood, and were sometimes retaken by Knights to earn the rank of Jedi Master. The trials were administered by the Jedi High Council to any Padawan they deemed worthy of becoming a Jedi. The primary trials were a set of five, and were the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Insight. In addition, the Council could assign substitute tests or use an exceptionally trying mission in place of the traditional tests. Like the Initiate Trials, these tests were required to be taken in order to proceed to the next rank in the Jedi Order. Exceptionnally, the Jedi Council may decide to forego the trials for a Padawan and grant them the title of Jedi Knight following a particularly traumatic or difficult situation, which often involved loss, injury and chance of death. Such events would be called a Padawan's Great Trial and it would be considered sufficient to prove a Jedi's ability and worthiness of the title of Jedi Knight. As such, Luke Skywalker's facing and defeating Darth Vader was considered by Yoda as Luke's Great Trial, upon which Luke would self-proclaim himself a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan Kenobi defeating Darth Maul and witnessing his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn's death was considered his Great Trial, as was Anakin Skywalker's defeat and injury at the hands of Count Dooku. The Five Trials : Trial of Skill A Padawan battles several droids in her Trial of Skill "You will need all of your skill to survive." ―Spirit of Kento Marek, to his son The Trial of Skill was one of the oldest trials in the battery of tests preferred by the Order. While the test did consist of numerous displays of lightsaber technique, the main thing that the battlemaster looked for when judging a potential Knight was their ability to avoid distraction through self-discipline. Before its formalization, the trial was made up of acrobatic feats, while using the Force to levitate objects in the midst of storms. As the test was incorporated into the more standard academy testing, the High Council required that each participant face a three-part assessment addressing physical, mental, and combat challenges. Trial of Courage Because courage was a vital quality in a Jedi, the Trial of Courage was seen as appropriate to give even to those who didn't specialize in combat. Because it was important to remain in the dark about what one would face during the test, most Jedi did not divulge details on individual tests. Before the test was mainstreamed, battlefield heroics or facing down a Sith Lord qualified as passing. But due to the nature of the Republic's Golden Age, the Council required a different sort of challenge in order to stay relevant. The Council could simulate a dangerous mission in the Trials Chamber, or send a student on an actual mission out of the Temple. These tests had the potential to be deadly and extremely challenging, illustrating why the Council did not just let anyone take the Trials. Trial of the Flesh "And he endured an atrocious Trial of the Flesh at the hands of Count Dooku." ―Obi-Wan Kenobi, speaking of Anakin Skywalker The Trial of the Flesh was the most trying test given at the Temple. Involving the apprentice overcoming great physical pain, hardship, or loss, the test sometimes resulted in death or dismemberment. Throughout history, the Trial was known to involve bloodshed of some form. At the height of the Pius Dea Era, the Order subjected its apprentices to burst of energy applied directly to the skin, known as the Burning. While this type of torture was abandoned by the Order, battle scars were accepted as passage during the New Sith Wars. It wasn't that uncommon for Padawans who defeated a Lord of the Sith on the battlefield to pass the Trials of the Flesh, Skill and Courage at the same time. Trial of the Spirit "Facing the mirror." ―Even Piell To pass the Trial of the Spirit, apprentices had to look deep within their souls, on a quest of self-discovery. This test was designed to pit a potential Knight against their most dangerous enemy: the darkness within themselves. Often, apprentices did not like what they saw, and it could be a highly traumatic experience. Because of this grueling self-examination, this Trial was often known as Facing the Mirror. While bearing similarities to the Trial of Skill, this test did not involve moving at all in most cases; instead a Padawan delved deep into a meditative trance to combat their inner fears and demons. Because of the ultra-personal details of the test, it is one that not even the High Council dare dictate. A Padawan must write the script for what will transpire on the journey. Because of the dangers of such deep meditation, a Master was always present to help guide a student back after they pushed them past where they least desired to go in their thoughts. The worst that could happen following a failed trial is awakening from meditation screaming and mentally broken. Trial of Insight The Trial of Insight was the last test offered as part of the Trials of Knighthood. Installed in the Trials program after noting that, while a Jedi could take down a Sith, they could be undone by common thieves, this test helped a Jedi to see what was really in front of their eyes through use of the Force. Seeing through illusion, evaluating an individual's true persona, and unveiling lies are essential to a successful mission. To complete the test, Padawans were forbidden from reviewing any of the possible puzzles in the Jedi Archives; such an advantage would make the test moot. The Trial might require a Padawan to analyze and decipher the High Riddles of Dwartii, or decode broken text in scattered files. Sometimes, a field of stones would be laid out on the Trials Chamber floor and a Padawan would be forced to locate the single grain of sand amongst it. The Knighting Ceremony Upon completing all their trials successfully, or upon completing a Great Trial, Padawans would be invited to a Knighting Ceremony. The day before the Knighting Ceremony, Padawans were expected to meditate in preperation not only to the ceremony, but also to reflect upon the honor, and the responsibility that Knighthood would bring them. The following day, the Padawan was summoned to the Hall of Knighthood. Entering into the darkened chamber, the Padawan would kneel in the center of the room as the Masters present ignited their lightsabers in a ring around the student. Led by the Grand Master of the Order, the other Masters were typically those who sat on the High Council and other prominent Jedi who helped in the apprentice's journey. If the High Council was unavailable, members of the other three Jedi Councils could step in to complete the ring. Reciting the ancient passages used in the traditional ceremony, the Grand Master would lower their lightsaber to just above each of the Padawan's shoulders and, for those of hair-growing species, sever the braid that hung behind the ear of the newly appointed Knight. The Jedi was then able to collect the braid and depart the chamber in silence, the ritual completed. At each formal ceremony, the Grand Master recited the same ancient words when knighting each Padawan. The formal opening of the ceremony welcomed the participating Masters, and focused their minds on why they were there. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." With that said, the Grand Master would call the Padawan by name and bring their lightsaber down above each of the kneeling student's shoulders. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic." With the ceremony complete, the Knight would take up their lightsaber and exit the chamber in silence, signaling the end of the ritual. The Jedi are committed to peace and non-violence, however, sometimes peace needs to be enforced with a little bit of muscle. That's where Jedi combat techniques come into play. Over the course of its 20,000 years history, the Jedi Order has developed many techniques and philosophy of combat. This tradition has given rise to 7 specific techniques, of "Forms" of Lightsaber combat. The seven forms are in chronological order: the first form being the oldest. They are also in order of complexity, where the first form, Shii-Cho, is the most simple one that is the first one thought to every youngling, all the way to Form VII, which is the most complex and only used by a few Masters. Target Zones Before we describe each forms, we will explore the very basics of Lighstaber combat, which were established along the first form, Shii-Cho. First on this list are the different 'Zones', which are essentially the enemy's body parts each combatant targets. Each Zone is approached in a different way : The head is not struck the same way as you would strike an arm or a leg. Here is a breakdown of each Target Zone : Zone 1: The Head. A zone 1 attack consists of a vertical chop at the head, with the goal of vertically bisecting the opponent, and the corresponding parry is a horizontal block. A classic zone 1 attack was typically preceded by a high guard position, though the zone 4 parry position was also used for this purpose. Zone 2: The Right Arm and Side. Zone 2 attacks were horizontal sideswipes, with the corresponding counter being a vertical parry position. Shii-Cho sparring drills had the handle held at waist height with the blade extended upwards, though other combat forms employed drop parries with the handle held high. Assuming a humanoid duelist's right arm was his dominant, any strikes against his weapon arm would correspond with Zone 2 attacks. Zone 3: The Left Arm and Side. Zone 3 attacks are much the same as zone 2, albeit the directions are reversed. Assuming a humanoid duelist's left arm was his dominant, any strikes against his weapon arm would correspond with Zone 3 attacks. Zone 4: Back. Zone 4 encompasses the entire midsection and torso, but refers specifically to the back. A successful Zone 4 attack is almost always fatal. As the classic Parry 4 position is a drop parry position with the blade angled downwards behind the duelist's back, the classic Attack 4 is likely a variation on Zone 2 and 3 attacks. An alternate, albeit more awkward, Parry 4 position has the hilt held behind the back at waist height, with the blade extended upwards. Zone 5: Zones 5 and 6 referred to the right and left leg, respectively. Zone 5 and 6 attacks were low sideswipes or slashes, while the corresponding defensive positions were drop parries with the hilt held at the waist. Defense Rings: Similarily, at the time where Shii-Cho was developed, the Jedi also created the concept of basic "Rings" of defense. 1. Outer Ring The Outer ring of defense relied on grand sweeping blows to attack at range. The wide attacks took longer to deliver, but were very powerful. The Outer ring consisted of four guard positions, all with the blade held diagonally: the upper right, upper left, lower right and lower left. 2. Middle Ring The Middle ring of defense was designed to pick up quicker blows and block them, though it was also effective for blast-deflection. The guard positions all featured the blade being held at right angles, with the upper and lower guards being horizontal, while the left and right positions being vertical. 3. Inner Ring The Inner ring was the last line of defense, dangerous to be attacking or defending from. It was proof against lunging attacks, and relied on parries instead of blocks. It had only a single guard position, with the hilt covering the navel. Attacks would be deflected by angling the blades tip and shunting them aside with the lower third of the blade, facilitating a swift counter towards the opponents chest or abdomen. Stances of combat: While all the lightsaber forms had their own unique opening and ready stances, a number of positions were standard to lightsaber combat in general. Jedi Ready Having much in common with the Ataru guard, the Jedi ready was the most common stance among Jedi. The dominant foot was held back, with the blade in a vertical parry position on the dominant side. Defensive Neutral The differences between the Defensive Neutral and the Jedi Ready were negligible. The blade was still held in a parry position on the dominant side, though the feet were evenly spaced rather than one held back. This position was intended to provide the maximum amount of blade surface area for blast-deflection, and also to maximize its visual impact as a warning. Offensive Neutral The feet were evenly spaced, with the blade pointed towards the enemy. The stance was intended to provide the minimum visual blade area for target and tracking. Center of Being The Center of Being was a stance used in lightsaber combat. It could also be used for meditation. The stance was used by members of the old Jedi Order. Users of this stance would hold the lightsaber horizontally, with the lightsaber hilt just below the chin. Marks of Contact All Jedi forms involve the same marks of contact, describing the objectives, maneuvers to use, and the various outcomes that could arise out of a fight involving lightsabers as weapons. They helped focus a Jedi’s attacks and defenses on a few clearer categories, rather than diffusing awareness across an infinite number of possibilities in a duel. 1. Sun djem The sun djem was the act of disarming the opponent, the objective usually being not to physically harm him/her. The classic Shii-Cho move, the Disarming Slash, was specialized towards executing the sun djem. 2. Shiim The shiim was a more minute wound to an opponent by the edge of a lightsaber's blade. The shiim could be applied anywhere on the body, and was not specific to any zone. 3. Cho mai The cho mai was the amputation an opponent's weapon-hand. 4. Cho sun The cho sun was the amputation an opponent's weapon-arm. 5. Cho mok The cho mok was the amputation an opponent's limb, such as a humanoid's arm or leg. 6. Shiak The shiak was the act of stabbing an opponent. 7. Sai cha The sai cha was the decapitation of the opponent. Being a sideswipe at an opponents side and neck, the sai cha corresponded with Zone 2 and 3 attacks. 8. Sai tok The sai tok was the act of cutting an opponent in half, usually separating his or her legs from the torso at the waist, but vertical bisections corresponding with Zone 1 attacks were not unheard of. 9. Mou kei The mou kei was an attack that dismembered an opponent through a circular motion of the lightsaber, aimed at the major limbs. The mou kei, being aimed at all major limbs, lashed out at multiple body zones. Darth Vader's dismemberment on Mustafar could be considered a triple cho mok, as it amputated both of his legs (zone 5/ 6) and his left arm (zone 3). Throughout the millennia since the lightsaber's creation, the art of dueling with them developed into seven "classic" forms and numerous other styles. It was difficult to master for a number of reasons, one of them being that all of the weight a lightsaber had was in its hilt. It had been said that only a Force-sensitive individual could completely master lightsaber combat, though there have been some great non-force sensitive duelists, such as Pre Vizsla, or General Grievous. All seven traditional lightsaber forms included the same basic techniques as ancient sword-fighting styles. Form I : Shii-Cho Form I, also known as Shii-Cho, The Way of the Sarlacc, or The Determination Form, was the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This combat form was developed during the transitional period within the Jedi Order from ancient metal swords to more contemporary lightsabers. Shii-Cho was intended to cater to these new weapons, establishing the basic motions and target zones utilized with a lightsaber. As Shii-Cho was effectively an experimental combat form, and was created prior to the emergence of Dark Jedi and Sith Lords, it did not address the issue of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and was quickly replaced by Form II. Despite this, Shii-Cho continued to find a niche as a training form, with almost every Jedi duelist receiving some instruction in it, and including elements in their own combat styles. Shii-Cho was considered an effective fall-back option when no other form or combat style would do. Form II: Makashi Form II, also known as Makashi, The Way of the Ysalamiri, or The Contention Form, was the second of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat. Developed for the purpose of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, to address the failings of Form I, Makashi was the most dueling-centric of the seven classical forms. Relying on precision and efficiency over Shii-Cho's wild, sweeping motions, Form II allowed an initiate to defend themselves against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament. Makashi was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity, precision, and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Form III: Soresu Form III, also known as Soresu, the Way of the Mynock, or the Resilience Form, was the third of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat that was recognized by the Jedi Council prior to and during the Clone Wars. Soresu was developed during the widespread emergence of blasters as an offensive weapon. Essentially a development on Form I blast-deflect training, Soresu relied on tight bladework and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. Over time, Soresu transcended this basic origin, and came to be considered the ultimate expression of non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. Like Makashi, Soresu relied on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure. Form IV: Ataru Form IV, also known as Ataru, the Way of the Hawk-Bat, or The Aggression Form, was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the Old Republic, to at least as early as the Mandalorian Wars, where it was commonly employed by Jedi of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the Jedi in the latter stages of the Republic, and was also known to be employed by the Sith. An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Also, it was not recommended for use against opponents wielding blasters. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense. Form V: Shien / Djem-So Form V, also known by its two primary disciplines of Shien and Djem So, as well as The Way of the Krayt Dragon or The Perseverance Form, was the fifth of seven forms recognized as canon by the last Jedi Council for lightsaber combat. It was developed by practitioners of Form III who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike rather than create their own openings. Form V combat was characterized by power attacks and defense immediately followed by a counter-strike. Shien, considered the classical variant of Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts than for blade-to-blade combat, whereas Djem So was developed later and was specifically intended for use in lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use an opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin and Djem So's emphasis on immediate counter-attacks. Although some Jedi felt that Form V encouraged aggression and domination, that sentiment did not stop many Jedi from practicing the form. Form V was developed sometime prior to the Great Sith War, which began in 3996 BBY, and it continued to be used for millennia, during the Jedi Civil War, New Sith Wars, Clone Wars, and beyond. Form VI : Niman Form VI, also known as Niman, the Way of the Rancor, the Moderation Form, and the diplomat's form, was the sixth form of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. This fighting style was a hybrid martial art created by effectively combining elements of the preceding lightsaber forms into a single, generalized form. Niman balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This resulted in a fighting style that lacked a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. Overall, Niman had a fairly relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easily mastered fighting form for Jedi who preferred to devote most of their time to study and diplomacy. Despite this, it could be absolutely deadly in the hands of a skilled practitioner, as demonstrated by such notables as Exar Kun. To compensate for the relaxed focus on bladework and lack of significant specialization, Niman training regimens encouraged the inclusion of Force-based attacks in combat, such as telekinetic pulls and shoves used in sync with lightsaber strikes. Also, as Niman was developed from two pre-existing martial arts fighting forms that both emphasized the use of dual-blades, it provided a firm foundation for duelists looking to study into such practices. Ultimately, Niman's success in combat was dependent on a practitioner's intuition and creativity in combat, rather than the rote responses common to the other forms. Form VII: Juyo Form VII, also known as Juyo, the Way of the Vornskr, or the Ferocity Form, was the seventh of seven forms recognized as canon for lightsaber combat by the last Jedi Council of the Old Jedi Order. In use, millennia prior to the Battle of Yavin, the Juyo incarnation of Form VII was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat and was said to involve significant internal focus on the part of the user. Juyo had many practitioners throughout the years, including Jedi Masters Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, and Vrook Lamar. As time passed, knowledge of Form VII became restricted among the Jedi Order, whose members were worried that its precepts would lead practitioners toward the dark side. In contrast, members of the Sith, such as Darth Maul, employed Juyo without reservation, as did Dark Jedi such as Galen Marek. In the later days of the Galactic Republic, a new variation of Form VII, dubbed Vaapad after a creature native to the planet Sarapin, was created by Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Sora Bulq. Vaapad was explained as being a state of mind rather than just a fighting style, allowing the wielder to channel his own inner darkness into the duel, and accept the fury of the opponent.